That blonde haired boy
by Peterrabitt80
Summary: Hello! I am new to this whole fan fiction thing and previously I published this story but it wasn't the updated one so here's the updated one! Hope you guys enjoy! This is the introduction of how Misaki meets her lover, Usui.


**She meets the blonde**

"Misaki! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Minako screamed at the top of her lungs, forcing Misaki to get out of her bed. It was the first day of her high school life. She graduated last summer with much drama as it all ended with Hinata confessing his love for her. She cringed and sighed at the thought of it as she and Hinata couldn't remain best friends anymore because of this matter as she couldn't return the confession. Hinata was more like a brother than a lover to her but apparently that poor boy can't seem to comprehend. Well, at least she wasn't going to see him anytime soon because they all went separate ways now. Misaki brushed her teeth with her eyes closed and with her pajama pants licking the pool of water on the floor. "I'm so tired..." Misaki mumbled as she got dressed for her first day of school. The uniform was quite fancy. It was checkered red at the collars and sleeves and the skirt was more of a mini skirt for Misaki's long, smooth and toned legs. She spent her whole summer holidays exercising to keep fit and in shape. She took her house keys, her bag pack and her water bottle and staggered out through the door.

 _Time skip_

A boy with messy blonde hair was busy searching for his alarm clock that beeped non-stop. "NOW WHERE'S THAT DAMNED ALARM CLOCK?!" his hands went frenzy and searched frantically for the alarm clock. When he finally found it, he took out the batteries and went back to sleep... After an hour, he was awoken by the faint glint of sunlight that passed through the curtains and he squinted to glance at the clock on the wall. "HOLY SHIT IT'S 8 ALREADY?!" He was like a mad man, running to and fro corners of the house to pack his bag and get ready for school at the same time. In the midst of hurrying to pack everything, he stepped on a banana skin and he slip and fell. The sharp end of the glass table slit his elbow open. "Ow... What a great day to start school with.. Geez..." Despite his bleeding elbow, he dashed out of the house and sped towards the school that was thankfully, only 3 kilometers away from his house.

 _Upon reaching school_

"Hey! Are you a student from this school?" the security guard questioned with doubt when he saw Usui's unkempt hair and loose tie. He certainly did not look like a student from this famous and well-known school. "There is no one in this school that does not know me and you're saying that you don't actually recognize me?" Usui said, breathing heavily from all the running. The headmaster walked past and saw this commotion. "Ahhh Usui Takumi! What are you doing here at this point of time?" the headmaster smiled sarcastically. The security guard explained the situation and Usui was let off the hook for once and he was sent to his class. " _Why is this classroom so hard to find... "_ he complained as he searched high and low for that one classroom. As he walked pass the class, he heard the teacher, "okay, we will next learn how food production goes abou- Usui! I thought you were going to self-study at home today! How early you are!" Mrs Tachibana said. _"Yet another sarcastic teacher..."_ Usui thought to himself. "Have a seat. Oh! There's one empty seat next to Miss Ayuzawa. Will you just kindly sit there for today?" she said as she smiled nonchalantly at Usui. Usui almost rolled his eyes. He walked sloppily to his seat, sat down and stared into his textbook. The aura around Usui was weird and tensed and nobody said another word... With the exception of one person who wanted to get to know him better.

It was pretty awkward for Misaki to start talking to guys. She doesn't usually hang out with guys with the exception of Hinata in her junior high school. It was what happened that made her afraid of making guy friends as she didn't want to stir up this high school love thing. All she wanted was to get good grades and get into a University that she desired. Throughout the whole time, Usui didn't even turn his head to look or even glance at Misaki. He wasn't sociable anyway, so it wasn't surprising for anyone except the girl who was seated beside him and who probably knew absolutely nothing about him. _"How can this person be so rude?! Can't he at least say hi or something... It's making things weird..."_ Misaki frowned as she thought to herself. Luckily for her, class was ending. She turned to look at this blonde haired boy sleeping on his arm, facing her. She watched as his bangs shuffled when the wind blew and she could smell his faint perfume from the collar of his shirt. She noticed that the ends of his right sleeve were dyed deep red. Misaki peered over to realize a bruised elbow of Usui's. She took out a plaster from her bag and gently blew his wound. She was about to stick the plaster on when the school bell rang. "Ding Dong!" class ended and Misaki jumped up. She didn't notice the time as she was too busy caring for that blonde haired boy. She grew red with embarrassment and dashed out of the classroom in a jiffy. "It's only just for a day, it's only just for a day...Tomorrow Ms Tachibana will change all of our seats..." she chanted to herself as she walked off like a speeding car. She didn't know what she was doing. Misaki wouldn't usually care and pay attention to people she's not familiar with. Except that this time, something triggered her.

Usui woke up to find Misaki's pencil case on her table. She forgot to bring it home in result of dashing out on the classroom so quickly. Little did he know that she was admiring his face when he was sound asleep. "No problem. I'll just return it to her tomorrow." He took her pencil case and shoved it in his bag.


End file.
